the_blood_landsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tieflings of Orlanthia
In the past, the Tieflings of Orlanthia have been spread out throughout the land, with a majority in the middle and west of the continent. In recent years however, with the Sanguisian Empire's recent cruel treatment of Tieflings, they have migrated to the land granted to them within Stoneleaf called Saudade. Formation of Saudade With the coming of the Pendergasts' new policies the Tieflings were ostracized and abused. Not only did they face discrimination for their appearance, but they were mocked and ridiculed for their lack of power as they were ran out of the Empire. The Tieflings were lost on what to do. They were refugees, ones with relatives elsewhere attempted to make the long journey to their family, but the rest were hopeless. .Until an Elven diplomat announced that the Tieflings were to be granted their own land in eastern Stoneleaf. The Tieflings were overjoyed, to finally have their own land and be able to rule themselves. Stoneleaf took pity upon them and granted them this land along with a spot within diplomatic council, as minor members of the empire. The Tieflings were quick to organize themselves and settle within their new land. Towns and villages quickly grew as Tieflings came from every corner of Orlanthia to their promised land. Saudade's Government The Tieflings decided to adopt a democratic ruling government, which was surprising to many. The Tieflings created a Senate to deal with all their affairs, with ministers to look over certain elements of society, such as economy, diplomacy etc. Mayors from each town would be put forward for election into the Senate, an election happening every 10 years in which every citizen above age 16 was allowed to vote, including non tieflings. The Tiefling Senate would be led by one person called the Senatus. This was to be a senior, experienced Senator that would be able to lead the Senate and guide the nation to propserity. They are to be elected every 10 years with the same conditions as voting for a Senator. This government led to be successful for the next few years, helping to jump-start this new nation. The Tieflings are quite a liberal society, accepting all races & religions within their borders without discrimination. It would not be rare to find a few of the more exotic races, especially ones discriminated by and pushed out of Sanguis, living with the tieflings. Although due to now being part of the Stoneleaf Empire, they have had to adopt more stricter laws & policies, which many Tieflings have found odd to adjust to after their brief period of freedom. Still, they are extremely grateful to Stoneleaf for allowing them this refuge. Notable Figures Senatus Enrico Sal'Vador Senatus Enrico Sal'Vador is the 10th Senatus of Saudade, elected only two years ago. Senatus Enrico has a history of politics, his family being prominent in Saudade's politics. His grandfather, Andrés Sal'Vador, was also a Senatus. Senatus Enrico held the place of Minister of Diplomacy for 20 years before being elected Senatus. He is a skilled diplomat and experienced negotiator with that certain charm that helped him become elected. Senatus Enrico has been focusing on maintaining relations with Stoneleaf, with the Dwarves in particular, and the other smaller nations nearby. He has been known to have an interest in magic, often working closely with Senator Regina. Minister of Magic, Regina Jasmine Minister Regina Jasmine is the Minister for Magic in Saudade. She has been in government for 11 years. Minister Regina manages all magical affairs in Saudade, working closely with magic organizations within Saudade. She is known a kind soul, wanting to use magic for purposes of enlightenment and helping improve the world rather than dangerous uses. She has a collection of many magical artifacts from ancient ruins and has been known to fund explorers and adventurers to obtain artifacts for her. Regina also has a familiar of a crab known as "Krusty" which can frequently be seen skittering around her. Minister of Defense, Gerald Kymenos Minister Gerald Kymenos is the Minister for Defense in Saudade. He has been in government for 6 years. Minister Gerald governs all military affairs in Saudade, tasked with the defense of it and it's people. Gerald has a history as a mercenary commander, having his own successful mercenary company named the "Blue Flames" based in Veradon. He has since left the company in capable hands and left to travel to Saudade where he eventually became a Senator and then Minister for Defense. His experience in battle as a commander is well valued and is the main reason he was elected. He has been hard at work organizing an army for the Tieflings, wanting to make sure they can protect themselves without having to rely on Stoneleaf. He is fiercely loyal to Saudade and on many occasions has said he would gladly die for his people. He has a fierce hatred of Sanguis because of their mistreatment of Tieflings and other races and has repeatedly urged Stoneleaf to assault Sanguis. Minister of Gold, Moravius Salexius Minister Moravius is the Minister for Gold in Saudade. He has been in government for 14 years. He presides over all economical affairs within Saudade. Moravius is a shrewd and prudent businessman owning large businesses across Orlanthia, mainly to do with shipping & trading, which he still manages. He has helped boost the Tiefling economy, investing heavily in infrastructure in cities and towns. His main policies are self sustainability and a focus on trading. He has funded the establishment of many guilds in Saudade, bringing employment to the people. His policies have worked so far and kept him in government for a second term. He is notoriously serious, rumors from his employees saying that he has never smiled or shown joy in his life. Category:Geography